Swiss chocolate and tampons
by cotedeperff
Summary: While on their business trip to Naples Italy, Ziva has forgotten her tampons. And is Tony being nice.
1. Chapter 1

**While on their business trip to Naples Italy, Ziva has forgotten her Tampons. And is Tony being nice.**

 **I have been re watching NCIS lately. And after I watched season 9 episode 9x22 (playing with fire). I came up with this idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to NCIS CBS. I wish I did though. They would have had their happy ending. Also English isn't my native language so please be nice.**

After Tony told her that they were heading to Naples Italy, she went home and grabbed her bags. Luckily she had already cancelled her Pilatus weekend. She had to admit it was funny that everyone knew what she was going to do expect for Tony. She had noticed that someone had been going through her stuff. She was almost sure that it was Tony, but hadn't said anything about it.

She grabbed a big bag. Which served more as a suitcase. She began to pack her stuff. Pants, T shirts, Shoes, socks, toothbrush and more. It took her about twenty minutes but it felt like a eternity. Yes she was excited to go too Naples, with Tony. They always acted so different, when being away from Gibbs.

She was standing in her living room with her bag fully packed, when she realized that she had forgotten her tampons. In her rush she went to her bathroom. And opened the closet underneath the sink. That's when she saw that there were only four left. and put them in her bag. She needed to buy more tampons. She made a mental note of that, and just as she was about close the door of the closet she heard a knock on her door. That must be Tony she thought to herself. she walked to her front door and was about to open the door when he knocked again.

She opened the door and smiled at his handsome face. " A little inpatient aren't we?" she asked. And all he could do was smile at her with that typical DiNozzo grin.

"Yeah well, we are running a little bit late for our flight. Besides I have never been to Naples before, so yes I am a little inpatient" he answered.

The two of them were soon on their way to the airport. They had after all a flight to catch. It had been a long time since she had been to Italy. And yes she was excited.

After they had checked in. They waited for the plane to board. They were flying business class. And that was definitely much better than flying with economy class. It was after all a long flight. They would be flying to Rome first and then take the train to Naples.

Almost eleven hours later the special agents landed at Aeroporto di Roma Ciampino. It had been a long flight and they were both exhausted. "Rome baby" Tony had commented, and Ziva had looked at him with a confused look. "really, this is not a vacation Tony were here to work. And hopefully this will bring us closer to catching Harper Dearing" she replied to him.

He gave her another of his famous DiNozzo looks before he spoke "Well why can't we enjoy this little trip." She smiled back at him. both walking towards the train station.

Naples was only a two hour train ride away. And they would arrive at their hotel, late at night. After they got on the train the air between them was filled with a comfortable silence. Both of them too tired to talk.

 **The hotel room in Naples:**

They had arrived late at night and both wanted to sleep, until they opened the door of their hotel room and realized there was only one bed. "Well there is only one bed, you take it" Tony had said.

"No Tony you take the bed I will sleep on the couch, otherwise you will be complaining the entire trip about you're back" Ziva had answered him. and Tony gave her the look. The one that they had shared plenty of times before.

"Look we can just share the bed, we are adults, and we know what we are doing" Tony replied. And Ziva had to admit, she wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a couch. "Fine" she said. And they said nothing more about it.

It was about two AM. When Ziva had woken up and headed to the bathroom. "FUCK" she said out loud. She totally forgot about her tampons. She had grabbed the ones form the closet underneath the sink, in her bathroom. But the box was almost empty. She had made a mental note to buy new one on their way to the airport. But she must have forgotten when Tony had arrived to pick her up, and drove them the airport. What was she going to do?

He had woken up from her scream ,and with a groan he had stood up, and walked towards the light that was shining in the bathroom. "Hey everything alright?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

She looked at him with terrified eyes. "Yes I am fine" she responded. But she doubted he would believe it.

"That's bullshit Ziva, I can see the look in your eyes. What's going on? "he asked her, with concern in his voice.

She looked in his eyes he looked really worried. "Well I am on my period, And must have forgotten to buy tampons." She looked at him with her shy smile. And she could see the weight lifting on her shoulders.

He was relieved it wasn't something bad. She had just forgotten to buy tampons. He could do that for her. He was almost sure she didn't want to go out, at this time. Neither did he for that matter. But one thing he had learned from his father was to never let a women go outside in the middle of the night, alone. "You know what, if you stay here. I will get the tampons. Don't worry it will be okay"

She smiled at his response was he really willing to do that. "Thank you Tony" she said. And with that he went back to the bed to change his clothes. "I will be back in 10" he replied.

Tony headed out of the hotel in search of the nearest drugstore. Once he found a drugstore two block away, thanks to Google maps. He searched down the aisles. Until he found it. aisles number 7 of the pharmacy. He grabbed a box of tampons and went to the cash desk. He saw a chocolate bars laying next to the cash desk. The packaging said it was Swiss chocolate. He decided for a few seconds if he should take it. of course he would. If Ziva was on her period she would most likely appreciate some chocolate. He handed the clerk a five euro bill.

"I see your wife is on her period" the clerk said with a friendly smile. "Yeah well something like that" he responded. The clerk gave his change and he headed back to the hotel.

Once back in their hotel room. He opened the bathroom door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Here you go, bought you your tampons and well I thought you might like some chocolate" he said.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes . "Thank you very much Tony" she gave him a small smile. He had not only bought her tampons in the middle of the night. But also bought her chocolate. And she loved him all the more for it.

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**While on their business trip to Naples Italy, Ziva has forgotten her Tampons. And is Tony being nice.**

 **I have been re watching NCIS lately. And after I watched season 9 episode 9x22 (playing with fire). I came up with this idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to NCIS CBS. I wish I did though. They would have had their happy ending. Also English isn't my native language so please be nice.**

After Tony told her that they were heading to Naples Italy, she went home and grabbed her bags. Luckily she had already cancelled her Pilatus weekend. She had to admit it was funny that everyone knew what she was going to do expect for Tony. She had noticed that someone had been going through her stuff. She was almost sure that it was Tony, but hadn't said anything about it.

She grabbed a big bag. Which served more as a suitcase. She began to pack her stuff. Pants, T shirts, Shoes, socks, toothbrush and more. It took her about twenty minutes but it felt like a eternity. Yes she was excited to go too Naples, with Tony. They always acted so different, when being away from Gibbs.

She was standing in her living room with her bag fully packed, when she realized that she had forgotten her tampons. In her rush she went to her bathroom. And opened the closet underneath the sink. That's when she saw that there were only four left. and put them in her bag. She needed to buy more tampons. She made a mental note of that, and just as she was about close the door of the closet she heard a knock on her door. That must be Tony she thought to herself. she walked to her front door and was about to open the door when he knocked again.

She opened the door and smiled at his handsome face. " A little inpatient aren't we?" she asked. And all he could do was smile at her with that typical DiNozzo grin.

"Yeah well, we are running a little bit late for our flight. Besides I have never been to Naples before, so yes I am a little inpatient" he answered.

The two of them were soon on their way to the airport. They had after all a flight to catch. It had been a long time since she had been to Italy. And yes she was excited.

After they had checked in. They waited for the plane to board. They were flying business class. And that was definitely much better than flying with economy class. It was after all a long flight. They would be flying to Rome first and then take the train to Naples.

Almost eleven hours later the special agents landed at Aeroporto di Roma Ciampino. It had been a long flight and they were both exhausted. "Rome baby" Tony had commented, and Ziva had looked at him with a confused look. "really, this is not a vacation Tony were here to work. And hopefully this will bring us closer to catching Harper Dearing" she replied to him.

He gave her another of his famous DiNozzo looks before he spoke "Well why can't we enjoy this little trip." She smiled back at him. both walking towards the train station.

Naples was only a two hour train ride away. And they would arrive at their hotel, late at night. After they got on the train the air between them was filled with a comfortable silence. Both of them too tired to talk.

 **The hotel room in Naples:**

They had arrived late at night and both wanted to sleep, until they opened the door of their hotel room and realized there was only one bed. "Well there is only one bed, you take it" Tony had said.

"No Tony you take the bed I will sleep on the couch, otherwise you will be complaining the entire trip about you're back" Ziva had answered him. and Tony gave her the look. The one that they had shared plenty of times before.

"Look we can just share the bed, we are adults, and we know what we are doing" Tony replied. And Ziva had to admit, she wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a couch. "Fine" she said. And they said nothing more about it.

It was about two AM. When Ziva had woken up and headed to the bathroom. "FUCK" she said out loud. She totally forgot about her tampons. She had grabbed the ones form the closet underneath the sink, in her bathroom. But the box was almost empty. She had made a mental note to buy new one on their way to the airport. But she must have forgotten when Tony had arrived to pick her up, and drove them the airport. What was she going to do?

He had woken up from her scream ,and with a groan he had stood up, and walked towards the light that was shining in the bathroom. "Hey everything alright?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

She looked at him with terrified eyes. "Yes I am fine" she responded. But she doubted he would believe it.

"That's bullshit Ziva, I can see the look in your eyes. What's going on? "he asked her, with concern in his voice.

She looked in his eyes he looked really worried. "Well I am on my period, And must have forgotten to buy tampons." She looked at him with her shy smile. And she could see the weight lifting on her shoulders.

He was relieved it wasn't something bad. She had just forgotten to buy tampons. He could do that for her. He was almost sure she didn't want to go out, at this time. Neither did he for that matter. But one thing he had learned from his father was to never let a women go outside in the middle of the night, alone. "You know what, if you stay here. I will get the tampons. Don't worry it will be okay"

She smiled at his response was he really willing to do that. "Thank you Tony" she said. And with that he went back to the bed to change his clothes. "I will be back in 10" he replied.

Tony headed out of the hotel in search of the nearest drugstore. Once he found a drugstore two block away, thanks to Google maps. He searched down the aisles. Until he found it. aisles number 7 of the pharmacy. He grabbed a box of tampons and went to the cash desk. He saw a chocolate bars laying next to the cash desk. The packaging said it was Swiss chocolate. He decided for a few seconds if he should take it. of course he would. If Ziva was on her period she would most likely appreciate some chocolate. He handed the clerk a five euro bill.

"I see your wife is on her period" the clerk said with a friendly smile. "Yeah well something like that" he responded. The clerk gave his change and he headed back to the hotel.

Once back in their hotel room. He opened the bathroom door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Here you go, bought you your tampons and well I thought you might like some chocolate" he said.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes . "Thank you very much Tony" she gave him a small smile. He had not only bought her tampons in the middle of the night. But also bought her chocolate. And she loved him all the more for it.

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
